Back To Wammys
by HelixLawliet
Summary: L has brought Light back to Wammys House with him, only to fall in love with the caramel haired man. Romance is in the air between the two men and between Matt Mello and Near and everythings going great. But what happens if Kira is striking in Japan again Can they hold it all together or is everything they've worked for going to fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

L sat in the corner of the room, glancing at Light. Why did he have to be so goddam perfect? Of course L wasn't TOO bothered about his appearance but he couldn't help but think that maybe if he had been born like Light Yagami;smart, popular and healthy as well as fairly normal, then maybe his quality of life could have been 35% higher than it currently was. I mean, face it, Light received all of the respect whilst they cringed at the sight of L. The poor raven haired man had but one advantage over Light, he was smarter. His mind worked faster and he had never been wrong in his life. Fair enough, that day when he had a terrible head cold he mistook chocolate cake for coffee cake but that doesn't really count. Light always overlooked things and although he was a genius, L had an analytical mind and worked much like a machine, to Lights disdain. Of course, he couldn't let KIRA know he was jealous of him, he was L the great mastermind, with a heart of ice (he didn't know when and where that popped up) and to let Light know he was remotely jealous would be like revealing the vulnerable chink in his armour. He was already at his wits end with the chain and everything, yes it would keep Kira out of trouble but with a great sacrifice. L longed for his personal space, not for whiney Light to be a burden. It was always, 'Why don't you just go to sleep for gods sake' and 'Cake again? What a man wouldn't give for a decent sushi...'

Light had no respect for L at all, therefore raising the possibility that he were Kira. Light always seemed to get so angry when L said his suspicion percentages, to a point where he punched and beat him. Not that L cared of course, Light could pack a punch but they were nothing compared to the detectives kicks. Just as well, or L might have found himself lying unconsious on the floor quite a few times. At that momeng, Light pivoted to face L and gave him a look of disgust.

'Ryuzaki, do you never shower? And quit the staring, its creepy...'

'Light-kun of course I shower. Perhaps Light-kun would like a shower soon?'

'Well yes, but we'd have to remove the chains,'

Chapter 1-

L sat in the corner of the room, glancing at Light. Why did he have to be so goddam perfect? Of course L wasn't TOO bothered about his appearance but he couldn't help but think that maybe if he had been born like Light Yagami;smart, popular and healthy as well as fairly normal, then maybe his quality of life could have been 35% higher than it currently was. I mean, face it, Light received all of the respect whilst they cringed at the sight of L. The poor raven haired man had but one advantage over Light, he was smarter. His mind worked faster and he had never been wrong in his life. Fair enough, that day when he had a terrible head cold he mistook chocolate cake for coffee cake but that doesn't really count. Light always overlooked things and although he was a genius, L had an analytical mind and worked much like a machine, to Lights disdain. Of course, he couldn't let KIRA know he was jealous of him, he was L the great mastermind, with a heart of ice (he didn't know when and where that popped up) and to let Light know he was remotely jealous would be like revealing the vulnerable chink in his armour. He was already at his wits end with the chain and everything, yes it would keep Kira out of trouble but with a great sacrifice. L longed for his personal space, not for whiney Light to be a burden. It was always, 'Why don't you just go to sleep for gods sake' and 'Cake again? What a man wouldn't give for a decent sushi...'

Light had no respect for L at all, therefore raising the possibility that he were Kira. Light always seemed to get so angry when L said his suspicion percentages, to a point where he punched and beat him. Not that L cared of course, Light could pack a punch but they were nothing compared to the detectives kicks. Just as well, or L might have found himself lying unconsious on the floor quite a few times. At that momeng, Light pivoted to face L and gave him a look of disgust.

'Ryuzaki, do you never shower? And quit the staring, its creepy...'

'Light-kun of course I shower. Perhaps Light-kun would like a shower soon?'

'Well yes, but wed have to remove the chains,'

'I'm afraid I cannot do that.' L's monotone voice cut through the air like a scythe.

'Well how else am I meant to shower...?'

'With me of course.'

The expression on Light's face was just priceless, but feeling a pang somewhere deep inside him, L decided that he'd had enough fun with the poor boy.

'Aha I was kidding, you may shower in privacy but i would have to be in the room with you.'

A smile twitched across his usually sullen features and he watched as Light's expression chanhed from horrifed, to relief, to anger then sighing heavily.

'Ok, Ryuzaki' Light sighed. 'I would like to shower now, if that's ok with you.'

'Sure, just let me get my things, while Light-kun is showering I need something to do.'

In the end, L sat in his crouched position on the (closed) toilet, playing with a Rubix Cube.

L grumbled to himself. Damn Rubix cube, to him it was unsolvable. This was more Nears speciality. Heh, maybe he'd invite the trio round soon for a reunion or something. They'd certainly cheer him up, no doubt. Though, he'd have to stock up on chocolate, video games and lego, to keep them all happy. Come to think of it, it was October 26th, it was his birthday in 5 days. Perhaps the task force could throw a party... Or better still, they could travel to England and go back to Wammys for a while. Watari would benefit greatly from it, as well as the raven haired detective himself.

Light stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist, and dripping, his caramel hair soddn and flat. 'What are you looking so happy about?' He shot at him, although it was good natured ; his shower had relaxed him greatly.

'Oh, just something... I was thinking, we all need a vacation...'

Light feigned surprise. 'Woah Ryuzaki, I didn't know you took VACATIONS!'

'Well, I do, but only at this time of year. For my birthday.'

'Right... So where are we going...?'

'England, to see my successors and my previous place of residence.'

'Aaaand when are we leaving...? Poor Light had a bad feeling about this...

'Tonight, if Watari agrees.'

So that was the first chapter of... 'Back to Wammys'!

Sorry I changed the name, I decided to change the plot completely.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll try and update as much as possible. Ill definately update sooner if I get comments etc *hint hint*This is my first fan fiction by the way so yeaaah... It's not gonna be great, but hopefully I'll improve. By the way I know one of the tags is 'yaoi' but there will be NO graphic yaoi or anything, I'm 13 years old XD Although there will be a gay relationship, and quite a few pairings.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Death Note, if I did then L, Mello and Matt would NOT have died. I do not own the characters they belong to Ohba-san and the other creator (ive forgotten) so yeah. I don't make any money from these writings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And of course, to Lights great disdain, Watari couldn't say no, in fact the old man jumped at the idea. 'It'll be nice to see how everyone is doing and of course I must have a chat with Roger about-'

L sent warning glances to him, indicating that Light was present.

'-about the gardening. Yes, I used to help with the gardening...' he completed, looking slightly flustered. ' Let me pack for you Ryuzaki, uhh you too Yagami-san , while you book the tickets? On second thoughts, I'll do that too. You two can relax.'

'Thank you Watari, please bring cake for the journey.' L conceded, and watched his parter leave.

'Ryuzaki, what if I don't want to come to England,' Light argued in vain.

'I don't really care whether Light-kun wants to visit England, because Light-kun is going to England and that is final.' L had a triumphant note in his monotonous voice, and he bit into a strawberry, staring right into Light. The caramel haired young man looked stressed and flustered

Light was angry. Light was jealous. Jealous? How could I be jealous of L, of all people? Light thought to himself. And yet he was, L had everything he could want, a brilliant mind, flawless physique (although on the thin side) supporters, endless money and the one thing Light didn't have ; authority. Maybe he wouldn't even need the Death Note if he were like L, the world would already respect him so much that he would just have to encourage them and the world would be his. Damn L...

'I**'m telling you, I'm not going to England with you Ryuzaki!**' Light's voice rang through the airport. Apparently, Watari had been to the Yagami household to gather clothes and supplies for Light, without his consent.

'And I'm telling you that you are coming to England with me, Light-kun.' L's low voice was deadly calm.

'You can't make me!' Light's voice grew threatening. 'You can't make me, you can't. I'm a fully grown man now, I'm 18 years old! I have rights.'

'Yes but you are currently under suspicion of being Kira, so those rights are currently withheld.' There was a faint amusement in the detective's voice, he was enjoying this, godammit!

Light trembled with fury and in the hype of it all, he was swept up into the plane, buckled into his seat and before he knew it, he was suspended in the air, with no escape. But by that time, he had regained his common sense and serenity and wasn't angry anymore, more so embarrassed about the earlier scene.

'Uhh Ryuzaki I'd like to apologise about before, I must of just lost it, you know? Sleep deprivation or something...' Light looked down, an unwanted blush spreading across his face. L didn't know about those times when the insomniac had finally fallen asleep and Light had lay awake, staring at him. But to be frank, L did keep him up most nights, being awkwardly noisy and disturbing in the bed at night, working or reading or just being plain disruptive. And all those times he dropped candy in the bed... Ugh, Light didnt wanna remember all those times being woken up by a ravenous, sugar deprived L to help look for his candy. More often than not, it had fallen under the bed or Light had rolled over and squished it. Boy was L crazy when he was deprived of his special candy. But at that moment, L wasn't too analytic of Light's words, the flight attendant had forced him to sit normally on the plane, so his intelligence had dropped by 40% (supposedly). Instead he just smiled and said,

'Yes well, you made quite a fool of yourself. If you do that at Wammys you'll be disowned.'

Light frowned at that. 'Why, what even is ''Wammys''...?'

'Oh, Wammys House is a childrens home. I lived there for 5 years during my childhood, before I moved to Japan. It is a childrens home for mentally gifted children, geniuses like myself.'

Jeez, he didn't have to rub it in...

'My... Lets call them family, live there, and every year they throw a party, half for halloween, half for my birthday.'

'You're an orphan then?' The younger of the two questioned, interested.

'Yes...' Even in L's monotonous voice, the droop was clearly audible.

Light felt oddly responsible for the detective and tried comforting him.

'Its... It's ok L it means you're a strong person, being about to hold your head up high and carry on. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I respect you.'

L was slightly overcome with confusion. His suspect, the one who was enduring endless pain, anxiety and paranoia from the raven haired man, respected him. I wonder what's happened to make him say that all of a sudden...

'Why say that all of a sudden, you hated me a minute ago.' Lights voice was

'Well, like you said, were going to Wammys House and I should at least try to be bearable and kind to you.'

L had to give Light the benefit if the doubt, after all he was still a boy really, 18 years old was not that old. He had just been ripped away from his home country with a detective he hardly knew so of course he would be out of sorts

'Oh, ok then.' L disguised his understanding with amusement. He did not want to get any closer to the boy until he could be sure that the boy was not Kira. A voice in his head mocked his decisions.

Well what else can I do? He's my suspect, he's Kira and he hates me. I hate him.

But you don't, do you...? The voice mocked. You like him. You sit and watch him sleep at night.

There was nothing wrong with watching his _suspect_ sleep at night. He could quite easily just be checking if the boy talked in his sleep or showed any signs that could be used as evidence for or against him. Or maybe because staying up all night soon became boring, he had no one to talk to, not even Watari because he lived in fear if waking Light. Man, he got cranky when he didn't get a good night's sleep.

Eventually, he stopped contradicting himself and turned to Light.

'I expect that you will like it in Wammys House, there are many people of your intelligence. Of course, you shall have to room with me as you are still under suspicion.'

His companion mused for a moment before replying, 'L the way that you imply that, you suggest that the investigation will not be so intense and I will be allowed a life?' A hopeful glint in his chestnut eyes.

'It's Ryuzaki please Light-kun and yes that is what I was implying although perhaps not as extreme as you imagine.'

For the first time in months, Light felt generally happy. Sure,he was still under suspicion of being Kira, but he was being allowed his own life, with friends and independence, to a certain extent.

He turned and beamed at L almost unintentionally and was momentarily thankful that the raven haired detective had turned to talk to the flight attendant.

' I'd like a full strawberry gateau with a pot of Earl Grey tea and peanut brittle and Kendal Mint Cake.' he spoke smoothly before turning to, Light. 'Light-kun, is there anything you would like?'

Five minutes later, the very same flight attendant returned with a tray laden with L's order, and a packet of barbecue flavoured chips for Light (see what I did there? ;D)

'Mm this strawberry gateau is possibly the best I've ever had, Watari did say that the VIP section of British Airways excelled in desserts. It seems that he was right, naturally.' L thought aloud, bringing a smile to Light's face.

'I'm glad that you're enjoying it Ryuzaki.' He munched rather vigorously on his chips.

'Yes, it seems that is the case.'

Light was expecting a somewhat more positive reply and dropped slightly in the anticlimax but then suddenly shot back up. But the next thing he knew, the insomniac was asleep, snoring quietly.

What the actual hell? Light felt highly ridiculed.

But soon enough, both geniuses were sound asleep, unknowingly snuggled up together.

**Yay so that was chapter 2 I wanted to add a bit more of Light's perspective in it so you as a reader get to see both sides :D Im really enjoying writing this story. Id really appreciate favourites and reviews etc but thats up to you. Im here to share my stories with the world, not for popularity :) Also this has been proofed I thought it was too cheesy. The story line will still be the same to those who have already read but will not be quite so fast paced. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed and is ok today, ok bye see you soon in chapter 3 :) Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note-**

_Oh my god guys I got 7 more follows, 8 more favourites and 4 more reviews overnight! So I'm updating today :) I'm so glad you like the story, you guys make me so happy :) Sooo here is Chapter 3 of Back to Wammys!_

**Back to Wammys- Chapter 3**

A very bored Light turned to L. 'Ryuzaki, I'm bored, this flight is taking longer than I thought. I didn't bring enough to do with me.' A fully completed sudoku book sat on his lap, looking useless.

'Light-kun, I presume that this is the first time you have flown to England?' Was the detective's reply, glancing over at the caramel haired boy.

'Well yes, I've never been to England before.'

'Well in that case I shall forgive you for such a stupid remark. You must be tired, we've only been on the plane for 204 minutes and 23 seconds.' L replied, amusement dotted on his expression. His nap had not lasted long, and in waking up, he had disturbed Light too.

'Oh...' Light was confused. Had it really been that little time? 'Ryuzaki how long exactly does the flight take?'

'I can't tell you the exact time of landing but approximately 11 to 12 hours.'

'Jesus, that long?' Light was immediately flustered, the flight was terribly long and he had nothing to do.

'Light-kun, why don't you get some sleep? You're obviously very sleep deprived, you're resorting to English expressions when you are in fact Buddhist in Japan and probably have little knowledge of the Christian religion.'

'I- I'm sorry if I offended you Ryuzaki... It was an act of habit, even some Japanese use that expression. I do, in fact, have a very wide knowledge of Christianity and am quite interested by it. I would like to see how you celebrate Halloween.'

A smile sprung to the usually solemn detective's face. A childish wave passed through him as he replied to a rather bewildered Light. 'Oh you can't really be more interested in Halloween itself than the fact that it is my birthday! I expect a present and a card Light-kun, just like everyone else.'

Light sighed in amusement. 'Of course Ryuzaki. Do you mind if I get some sleep now? I'm starting to feel a bit like Matsuda.'

L raised an eyebrow to this remark. 'Oh? And why would that be?'

'Slightly slow in the head. I might has well have a cloud in my skull! Goodnight Ryuzaki.'

'Goodnight Light.'

The plane landed at Heathrow airport, England, at approximately 8pm. Light and L toddled out, dazed;the flight had been exhausting. Even though they'd both caught a little sleep, they were both still drained and stiff. Watari met them off of the plane, pulling up in a black Mercedes. The two were driven to a high class cafe just outside of Winchester, after a drive of about 45 minutes.

'I thought you might like to dine before going back. You've missed dinner at the house.'

L nodded in gratitude. ' Thank you Watari, I would very much like to. Light would too.'

Usually, Light would be slightly annoyed that L had spoken for him without consultation first, but the offer was too good to pass. The air plane food had been unsatisfactory, no fresh fruit nor vegetables, the meat processed. Of course they did good cake, Watari had baked them himself and given then to the flight attendant under special orders. L of course knew this, he was just humouring himself earlier,for no particular reason. The two of them made their way into the cafe, which was tastefully named 'Latte Afternoon'. They were greeted by a smiley girl with hair the colour of cinnamon. She was decked out in a traditional waitress outfit;black dress with white frilly apron and matching Alice band.

'Light-kun I'd like to introduce you to Jennifer Adams. She used to cook at Wammys House before I came to Japan in pursuit of the Kira case. During that time, she left to start her own cafe. I doubt you'll be disappointed with your meal, she really is an exceptional cook.'

'Oh stop it L, you're making me blush!' she teased playfully, before taking the mens orders.

Less than ten minutes later, she returned with two steaming plates, one struggling under the weight of a giant piece of strawberry cream cake, the other laden with fish 'n' chips for Light. He had decided to step out of his comfort zone and try an English meal, and to his surprise he liked it a lot.

They ate in silence, both too hungry and tired to attempt conversation;all attention on their meals. When they left, all they had to show was two empty plates and 2 very full stomachs. Satisfied, they thanked Miss Adams and left. The rest of the car journey was rather blurred at the edges, and Light found himself losing consciousness rapidly, although he was fighting it with all his will. However, when they got out of the car, the heavens had opened and icy rain was coming down in sheets, drenching both men to the skin, and very much waking them up. Before them was a huge, isolated and quite gothic building, almost mansion like, with great big black doors and a fence surrounding the grounds, which seemed to stretch for miles. Watari led them through the doors and into the hallway, where they were confronted brutally by 3 teenagers. The one at the front looked quite feminine, with golden hair falling down to his shoulders and wearing leather everything, chocolate bar in hand. In a way, he looked quite threatening in a I'm going to kill you with chocolate kind of way. Light judged him to be about 14 years old. Behind his stood a boy of the same age, only completely different. This one had a reddish hair colour, amber goggles and a strange furry coat. The boy at the back looked younger than the others, maybe about 12. He had startlingly white hair and was draped in loose white pyjamas.

'L I have some serious words for you! You've been away from home so long, you'd better have a good explanation!' The blond exclaimed happily.

With a sigh, L introduced the boys. 'Light, these are my "brothers", Mello, Matt and Near.'

**Sooo that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy, I worked hard to get this to you so quickly. **

**What do you think the trio should do as an initiation for Light? Please give me your ideas in reviews :) A cookie for the best idea :D**

**~HelixLawliet **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Hi guys I had a really good ideas for the initiation! It's going to be a long term thing spread over a few chapters meaning that I can use more than one idea! Ok, enjoy chapter 4 :) **

Light turned to L, a worried expression spread across his usually stoic face. The trio had obviously intimidated him, and considering he was so tired as well it didn't help matters.

'The name's Mello. I hope you know who's going to be boss around here! This place runs under me!' The blond addressed him, managing to look quite menacing.

'Don't worry, he's just trying to scare you. As a matter of fact, it works on most newcomers but just take it in your stride, he'll learn to respect you one day.' L said in an undertone, reassuring a very startled Light.

'I'm Matt, it's an honour to meet you. You must be very special for L to bring you home.'

Both mens faces coloured slightly as they watched a smirk work its way across Mello's face. As it happened, Matt was quite oblivious to this and just continued to stare at the ground.

The younger boy, Near, didn't even speak at first, his eyes analysed him at a great speed. After a moments pause, he spoke. ' is not quite a friend of L, although he is likely to become one. My suspicion is that he is a suspect for the Kira case, meaning that L had to bring him here with him. I should expect that the task force will be arriving within the next day or so.

'I'm impressed Near, your deduction skills have improved since last year. Now we're going to bed, Light-kun is tired from the flight.' L smiled acutely before making for the door, dragging an unaware Light after him. They left, heading for the bedroom. ' Well that was certainly challenging. You weren't kidding when you said the kids here are unbelievably smart. Somehow I don't believe that's the last we'll see of them.' Light groaned, stretching and yawning.

'Somehow, I can't doubt that you're wrong.' Was L's reply.

They stepped into the comfort of their room, where a king sized canopy bed sat, surrounded by desks, books and technology, complete with an en suite bathroom and a kitchenette.

' I take it that this is your personal room Ryuzaki?' Light said, taking in his surroundings.

'There is no need to call me Ryuzaki whilst in the comfort of my own home, Light-kun but yes, this is and always has been my room.' L resumed his crouching position on the bed, watching Light.

'Ok then _L._' He put emphasis on the detective's name and dug out some black silk pyjamas from his case with difficulty, as they were chained together still and the chain was pulling.

'L I need you to stand up so I can get changed, the chains not long enough otherwise.'

'Light-kun there is no need for me to stand up, you could simply come closer.' The raven haired detective's reply was sharp and smooth, sounding just a tiny bit planned.

Of course, Light was sceptical but he moved closer anyway and began to remove his clothes. Soon, his pyjamas were safely on and Light no longer felt exposed to L's glare.

'L I need to go and wash now. Did Watari bring my toothbrush and toiletries?'

'They're in the bathroom already.' L sounded bored, but then again, nothing excited him. The teenager just shrugged off the thought and tugged L by the chain into the bathroom.

A poke in the back disturbed Light from his exfoliating routine and he turned around to look at an amused L with a face full of pink bubbles. The aroma of peonys floated around the bathroom. Light hastily grabbed a washcloth and removed the offending bubbles from his face, now shining and refreshed. 'What is it L?' He asked, bemused.

'Light-kun, would you like to use some if my lavender moisturiser? Watari bought it for me but I much prefer the strawberry soap,and it seems that you would like it.'

Poor Light was confused, the stoic and sarcastic detective actually had a softer side? Well, it was likely, considering his love for cakes and sweet things. 'That sounds nice thankyou L...' was his startled reply, with a hint of softness. Soon his skin was the equivalent of silk and smelled deliciously of lavender. Clean teeth and tired eyes, a satisfied Light climbed into bed, he didn't even criticise L on his bedtime habits, L too had washed and now was emanating strawberries. The caramel haired boy fell into a deep and satisfied sleep and somewhere through the night, L did too. Both were encased in their dreams, seemingly safe from the world.

But what they didn't know, is what was going on two doors down the corridor...

'No Mello, we can NOT let live animals into the room, what would happen then?!' ' Matt sounded ridiculed as he hissed at Mello's pointless statement.

' Well why not? I could easily borrow a panda from the zoo and let it into the room. After all, the bed is made partly of bamboo, so it can't count as animal cruelty!' Mello was indignant, so sure of his idea.

'Mello, no. How about we hack into their laptops and mess their files around? It's a quiet and controlled way of pranking them which is unlikely to be traced back to us.' Matt retorted.

'Never mind the fact that you're the biggest computer genius in Wammys...' It was Mello's turn to sneer at the other's idea.

Somewhere in the corner, Near sat, twiddling his hair with his index finger. 'Why don't we do a mixture of both, plus my input?' He whispered, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

Even Mello didn't push Near away, he was too interested in what he had to say. 'Come over here, albino.'

The 3 of them huddled together, two faces shimmering with curiosity gazed at Near.

'Here's what we do...' He began, eyes dancing.

**Cliffhanger :D I've already got a pretty good idea of what the prank is going to be, but if any of you have any ideas then I'm happy to hear them, and you never know, I might include it!**

**I still need your ideas on initiation though. I hope you enjoyed reading, it would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed and maybe even put a sneaky recommendation in your own fanfics or to your friends ;) I assure you that if you do, I'll certainly help advertise your fanfics too :) Have a great day everyone :)**

**~HelixLawliet **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

It was 9pm. L and Light were both deep in sleep, if you pressed your ear to the door you could here them softly snoring. The room had such a cosy atmosphere to it, warm and fuzzy. Sweet dreams filled the air, giving the room a soft touch. It was like a fairytale in there, all that was going on was blissful, plentiful sleep. Of course, that all went out of the window when the door opened and the atmosphere was violated by 3 teenagers boys. Near lead the other two into the room, as he was easily the quietest. He was followed by A tiptoeing Matt and a very uncomfortable Mello who was wearing a ball gag (God knows where Near had got _that _from!) and fluffy slippers instead of his boots; Mello didn't half stomp around sometimes! He was going to kill Near for this, although it was Matt's idea. Mello used his time to start plotting his revenge against Near. Although he had to admit, the slippers were really comfy! They walked in silence across the room, Near edging his way towards the thermostat. Soon, the rooms temperature had been reduced to below freezing. The trio tensed as L stirred in his sleep, but he was just pulling the covers closer around himself. This triggered a sleepy grumble from Light, 'Dammit L stop hogging the covers!' Before tugging at the duvet and silencing again. The boys watched in amusement as a sleepy war raged between L and Light, both fighting for the covers. After a few minutes, Near came to his senses and reminded Matt and Mello of their mission. Matt was grateful for once that his jacket was so fluffy. It really came in handy when things got cold. He noticed that both Near and Mello were shivering slightly but pushed the thought away. They had to hurry up with this. He pulled a snow machine through the door and flicked the switch. The three of them watched in awe as fake snowflakes floated and tumbled to the floor in a small flurry, gathering neatly on all of the furniture. Soon the room was underneath a blanket of fake snow, at least an inch thick. To commemorate the moment they even built a snowman in the corner! The snow machine was swiftly moved and Mello ushered in some sedated penguins, which he lay down in were 3 in total, and they were scheduled to wake up at dawn. This was going to be priceless! The final part of the prank was the easiest. As it happened, the wallpaper on L's room was not in fact wallpaper, but still giant computer screen that Watari had designed himself. A simple onlooker would not notice, as the wallpaper was a wallpaper design. It was just a matter of hacking into the system and changing the wallpaper to a winter wonderland. This was ridiculously easy once Matt got past the firewall and after 5 minutes of rapid typing, the room was complete. The trio stood at the doorway, admiring their handiwork. It really did turn out well;better than they had expected. They thanked their lucky stars that tonight was one of the nights that the insomniac actually slept, perhaps it was the journey that had tired him out. Whatever the reason, the boys were thankful and exited the room. They then began to build alibis, solid ones. They'd left music playing in the room earlier to make anyone passing by think that the room was occupied. Near began working rapidly on a lego fortress, building the walls around him high and shutting him off from the world. That was, of course, until he came out through the conveniently placed door. He found Mello and Matt playing on Call of Duty, both with different intentions. Matt was hell bent on beating his highscore, his fingers passing rapidly over the controls, landing several headshots in a few seconds. Mello, on the other hand, was enjoying being violent, shooting and stabbing civilians and marvelling over the available range of guns and talking animatedly to a rather ignorant Matt. Near built a lego fortress-typical Near. Matt was beating his high score-typical Matt. Mello was being violent-typical Mello. This was their aim and they achieved it effortlessly. Finally, after a heated Call of Duty competition between the three (Matt won of course,Near coming in a close second and Mello laughing at the violence - no surprise there) they retired for the night at about 11pm. After all, they knew they'd be awake early the next morning.

At 5:10am the next morning, the penguins woke up, and immediately started squawking loudly, waking up the whole of Wammys House. Minutes later, Light's screams added to the mayhem. In the end, Roger burst into the room, dressed in a purple fluffy dressing gown, to see what was causing the commotion. He was momentarily confused, since when had L's room been a winter wonderland? Yet he soon diverted his attentions to Light, who was standing on the bed and desperately trying to get an invading penguin off of the bed. His companion, however, sat in his usual crouched position with an amused expression on his face, filming (yes, filming!) Light and his ordeal. A crowd of genii had gathered behind the confused Roger, laughing and the occasional camera flash. Out of nowhere, the trio appeared and quickly became the life of the crowd, laughing, chatting and cracking jokes. Roger arranged for the penguins to be taken into captivity as soon as possible. Matt leaned over to Mello and whispered know his ear, 'Remind me how you managed to get these penguins?'

Mello smiled and tapped his nose. 'Secret.'

After the penguins were removed, L and Light set to work on cleaning their room. Watari had offered, but the temptation overpowered the two rather childish men and they agreed to clean it themselves. They didn't say _when _they would clean it though. The morning passed quickly, a flurry of snowball fights, snow angel competitions and snowman making. By the time they had finished, there was hardly an prosthetic snow to clean up, it had all melted! They were both, however, chilled to the bone, a result of the frosty night and the wintery antics.

'Light-kun I don't know about you but I am freezing.' L's teeth chartered and a shiver shook his torso.

'Woah, L doesn't know!' This would have been Light's reply, if he had ever finished speaking. A playful punch landed on his shoulder, catching and cutting Light off in mid sentence.

'Sure L, I'm cold too. Where's the best place to go?'

'Hmm... How about the communal baths? Wammys House has one of its own, it saves bathrooms.' L mused, a slightly evil glint in his obsidian eyes.

'Communal baths? We don't have those in Japan, to be frank, I'm not familiar with this term.'

'Light-kun, a communal bath is basically one big bath tub, the size of a swimming pool, where everyone bathes together.' The older man sounded amused at Light's sudden innocence.

'...Oh.' Light took several moments to reply, evaluating the pros and cons in his head. 'Ok then.' He said finally, before tugging at the chain, a signal that they were departing.

L sighed know comfort as he edged his way into the depths of the bath, feeling the warmth spread through his body. He dipped down, plunging himself from head to toe in the warm water, letting the water envelope him. He resurfaced, only to find an uncomfortable Light about to discard his towel and come into the baths. 'Don't look!' he cried reproachfully, and signalled for the detective to turn away. He was glad that they didn't have to wear the chain whilst bathing, now that _would _be awkward. After many agonisingly slow minutes, Light was finally fully in the water and bobbed along towards L. 'I like this place, especially that we have it to ourselves.' He stated, taking in his surroundings. It was like a giant swimming pool, with different depths and even fountains spewing bubbles of different colours into the water. 'Well yes, no one is allowed to bathe in here when I'm here, you know, world class detective needs his privacy sort of thing.' He replied, before swimming over to the pink bubbles fountain. Light had no choice but to follow, this was his first time and L was his only guidance. The solemn detective was treading water, massaging pink bubbles into his unruly black hair. So he _did_ was his hair! Could have fooled me... Light thought to himself, smiling.

'Yes Light-kun I do wash my hair. I just choose not to brush it. It's perfectly fine in it's natural shape so I don't see why I should alter it.'

'I wasn't thinking about that!' Light retorted in defiance, scooping some bubbles up and massaging them into his own hair.

'Don't deny it Light. Anyway I have something important to tell you.'

**Tada that's the end of Chapter 5! I'd like to say a special thank you to Machi-pan and Eva1700 for reviewing multiple times. I love you guys :) I hope you enjoyed reading, reviews and recommendations are very much appreciated! Bye bye!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys there won't be an update for a few days because I'm going to my Grandma's house and I can't take my tablet with me so I'll try and make this chapter extra long :)**

Chapter 6

Light was slightly shocked at what the detective had just told him. 'How long do you plan on staying?' He queried.

'I don't know, but we have reached a rather dead end in the Kira case, don't you think? I've got Kira chained to me, so I think we can afford to spend some more time on England. Of course, I'll still be working on my cases here, but maybe not as much. Consider it a holiday.' It was rather hard to take him seriously with a head of frothy pink bubbles but Light managed to concentrate on what L was saying.

'What about my family?' He said in a small voice, looking rather defeated. 'Is the task force still coming over?'

'Your family know where you are and have agreed, although as my suspect you have no choice anyway. And no, the task force remains in Japan. They're still working on the Kira case searching for new leads although I doubt they'll find any. We can communicate with them through Skype.' As kt seemed, L had everything thoroughly planned out, with no loopholes whatsoever. Light had no choice but to agree to this. 'However, I have some terms that I'm sure you will enjoy.' The detective swam with excellent speed across the bath, pulling Light behind him, he chain bobbing up and down. They slowed to treading water around a fountain spewing orange bubbles, which L started massaging into his skin. Light mimicked him before questioning further. 'What are these terms?'

'Well, first of all, the chain will be removed. Instead we will insert a tracker into your arm,'

Light gulped, _into _his arm?!

'and I also have spies all over the building. You will not be allowed out of grounds without a trusted escort. You will have a curfew every night, coming in at 10pm. You will be given an allowance ranging from £500 to £10000 a month, depending on your behaviour and needs. I have no doubts that you are Kira, but my birthday is approaching so I'm going to put that aside for a while and enjoy myself. However, if you try anything at all in Wammys then I will have you executed in a split second. Got that?' L's tone was sharp and somewhat piercing and intimidated Light. But his tone softened massively and he said something that was the most shocking of all. 'But Light-kun I would like to be friends.' For the first time, he actually smiled, a real smile, at Light. 'Now come on, we've been in the baths for long enough. I have work to do, plus we need to get your tracker done.'

Light gulped again. 'By in my arm, do you actually mean _in _my arm?' He stuttered, looking nervous.

'Yes it will be surgically planted into your arm so you cannot remove it. Don't worry it's a very quick procedure and won't hurt too much. No blood or anything.'

This was a relief, Light really didn't want to see any blood. It unnerved him. The two of them made their way to the exit of the bath and clambered out, wrapping themselves in fluffy towels. Light saw what L meant by he just left his hair, he basically just dried his hair and left it the way it was. Well that explains a lot... Another thing, L didn't just wear the same thing every day, he had multiple versions of the same outfit, all identical. Light still didn't get why he wore the same thing though.

'L, can I ask you a question?'

'Mmm, if I deem it appropriate then yes.'

'Why do you only wear the baggy white top and the baggy blue jeans?' Curiosity swam through Light.

'Ah, that is a tale for another today.' The raven haired man sounded a little pained with this remark, but soon regained his posture. He then caught a sight of Light, his auburn hair all out of place and wrinkled clothes and almost burst out laughing. 'Light-kun I believe that I have never seen you so bedraggled. Is there anything you need to maintain your normal appearance?'

'Yes, a hair dryer for a start. Moisturiser, conditioner, skin softener...' His voice trailed off when he saw the detective stifling a laugh. 'Ha ha, it's soo funny.' He stated sourly, as L broke down in laughter. 'Come to think of it, I never thought you had the ability to laugh.' He stated, a small smile playing on his face.

'Don't be silly Light-kun, everybody laughs, just some less than others. You'd think that with all of the grim cases and murder scenes I have faced that I would no longer find anything funny. I also thought that was the case... Until today. Come on, we'll go shopping after you've had your tracker installed.'

The surgery was a rather painful ordeal, involving a gun pressed to his arm, which shot a tracking device deep inside. He was then injected with painkillers and released, a bandage protecting the sore part of his arm. 'You said it wouldn't hurt!' Light exclaimed bitterly to L, who just looked at him. 'It doesn't, at least it didn't for me.' L rolled up his sleeve to show Light the scar of his own tracker. 'It was inserted years ago, when I was 16. It's just in case I ever go missing, Watari will always find me.' He answered Light's imploring gaze, a wry smile on his face.

Light thought for a few minutes then gazed up at L pleadingly. 'Can we go shopping now?'

Light felt free, he was no longer burdened by the chain that had caused him so much bother. L didn't look any happier, dammit how could L keep his composition so easily? It was something Light never could do well, not with strong emotions anyway. Love, hate, that kind of thing. But with L's, it was always the same. Light wasn't sure he could even feel emotions until today.

'L,' He announced abruptly.

'Mm?'

'Do you feel emotions such as love and hate? Have you ever loved someone? Have you ever hated someone?'

The man looked startled, 'What makes you ask that?'

'Just that you always look so solemn, hardly ever show any emotions.'

'Well Light, I do in fact feel emotions such as love and hate, every human being does. I'm not sure about loving someone, but I love cake. I hate Kira. Happy?' L seemed deep in thought, as he was dragging this up from deep inside himself.

'Yes... Thank you...' So the detective could feel emotions.

'What do you love and hate, Light-kun?'

'I love my family. I love how my sister Sayu is always so innocent. I love how my Mother is always so cheerful in the mornings, how my Father grumbles to himself when the news is on about how the police isn't taking the cases seriously. I hate not knowing things, not knowing what's going on. I hate it when I'm wrong and other people are right. I hate it when someone knows me better than I know myself.'

'Is that a confession Light?'

'... It don't remember anything but yes it is. You're hell bent on proving that I'm Kira, you're the world's best detective, there no doubt that you're right. Of course I'm Kira, whether I know it or not. You might as well arrange my execution now.' Light looked broken. L had broken him. Not through brutal methods, but through a small bout of kindness. Friendship even.

'Why so sudden? Why not just keep denying it?' L was curious about the sudden outburst.

'Because you know and I know you know. I don't know myself half as well as you know me. When you said that you wanted to be friends earlier, I realised that you were right. It's like you can see through me. I'm transparent to you yet I'm a shadow to myself.'

L was silent for a long time. They'd stopped dead in the middle of the street, staring at each other.

'I'm not going to execute you Light. You may have been Kira but you're certainly not now. We just need to keep it that way. You're possibly my first friend and I want to keep it that way. I want you to tell me what friends do together. I want you to teach me how to be a good friend.' L's eyes shone with emotion as he said this. A small smile flickered on Light's lips and he grabbed the detective by the wrist and started running up the street. 'Come on! You've got a lot of learning to do!'

The two of them sat in a quiet cafe a few days later, sheltering from the cold. They were chatting over a pot of tea and cake for L, a sandwich for Light. They'd been into Asda and stocked up on beauty products for Light, and even some strawberry toiletries for L. They'd even bought some strawberry wine for later, to celebrate the new found friendship. It seemed after the confession, L had a weight lifted from his shoulders and he was a lot more at ease.

'What's the weirdest case you've ever solved?' Light asked, taking a sip of his tea.

'Hmm... It was a few years ago, there was a serial killer that went around and prised people's eyeballs out and made a necklace with them. Only he was stupid enough to try and sell them in the black market and was caught.'

Light nearly spat his tea out. 'He made a necklace with eyeballs? You're kidding!'

'Nope, you know there really are some weird people out there. Far weirder than me.'

'Weird? You? You're not weird, eccentric maybe, but not weird!' Light defended his friend. True, L wasn't what you would call normal, but he wasn't _weird_!

'Thankyou Light.' L's voice softened and he blushed slightly. The next thing Light knew, L's lips were pressed against his gently, only for a few seconds but it seemed like forever. The detective tasted like strawberries and cream, and his lips were surprisingly soft. When they pulled apart, Light simply sat there, wide eyed and trembling. 'Friends do that, yes?' L implied, locking his gaze with Light's. He took a few seconds to get it through his head before he eventually spoke out. 'Yes, L. Friends sometimes kiss each other, but-'

Light was cut off with another soft kiss. They were lucky the cafe was empty.

'Light, I want to be friends forever...' And L kissed him yet again.

**Tada bet you weren't expecting that! I'm sorry it wasn't much longer than usual but I'm kinda pushed for time right now. I won't be able to update for the next few days but please review, I really appreciate it. I probably wouldn't update so quickly if it wasn't for the reviews. I'll see you guys in a few days! Bye please review :)**

**~HelixLawliet **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi guys I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a few days but I just couldn't wait to keep updating, I'm sucked into my own story so yeah I'm going to update now, although I'm sorry if it's not as long as other chapters. Also I can't guarantee that I'll be updating this as quickly as of September as I go back to school then, so it will probably be down to once every two days or something like that. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, back at Wammys House, the trio put phase 2 of their plan into action. They knew that L and Light would be out for at least another hour, meaning they had time to alter their room once again. This time, their chosen setting was a beach. Mello had arranged for an aquarium, several bags of sand, and a paddling pool to be brought in, as well as a parasol and beach supplies such as towels.

They started by messing with the thermostat again, this time turning it to the highest. They had no need to be so quiet this time, although they didn't want to be caught by Watari or Roger as they would probably be in detention for the rest of their lives. This time, it was Near and Mello's turn to gloat as Matt got hotter and hotter, and was eventually debating whether to take his jacket off or not. Finally, he removed his jacket to reveal a black and white stripy top on underneath, annoyingly for Matt, it was long sleeved. The three of them got to work moving furniture into one corner, and spreading a tarpaulin across the floor where the sand would be laid. Near had thought of this, as sand would not be as easy to clear up as snow, and as much fun this was, they respected L and were warming to Light. They couldn't dislike someone who brought them sweets and chocolate at midnight simply because he had heard they were up and might be hungry. They had both been in unusually good moods the last few days, and L had been more talkative. He even smiled! After the tarpaulin was laid, they covered it thickly with sand. Or Mello did anyway. Strength was never Near's strong point so he wasn't much of a help and Matt was too busy hacking into the wallpaper again to set it to a beach scene, preferably a sunset. Mello grumbled good naturedly at this, his friends certainly had their weak points, but that was ok, because he, Mello, had enough talent to go around. When the last bag of sand was empty and spread over the tarp, they began with the pool and aquarium. Matt and Mello dragged the aquarium in whilst Near filled the pool with salty water and put it next to the sand. Because he'd done this so badly, Matt and Mello had to go over and correct it, so the youngest of the three diverted his attention to the fish, which he abruptly became fascinated with. 'Guys… Do you think Roger would let me get a fish or ten?' he mumbled, dazed by the fish. Matt came over and snapped his fingers beside his albino friend's ear. 'Snap outta it Near, maybe if you talk to L, he'll convince Roger to let you.'

The wallpaper was changed to a sunset beach scene, with the sea glittering in the horizon with skies of amber crimson and topaz looking almost magical in the sky, an orange sun retreating into the sea. For a final touch, Near made himself useful by scattering seashells over the sand before laying a couple of towels on the sand next to the deckchairs (that Matt had to set up because the other two 'genii' couldn't figure out how to set them up. Honestly, it wasn't hard!). The only fault to this plan was that they were likely to enjoy it again like last time, but the main reason was to see is Light was clever enough to trace it back to them, to fully earn their respect. They already knew that L would know who was wreaking havoc upon his friend, but he obviously understood their motive, whereas Roger or Watari wouldn't. Once the room was finished, they went back to their own room and just played video games again until dinner. It was becoming a habit, the three of them playing video games on Matt's Xbox. Near found Minecraft very interesting and enjoyed making fortresses on it as well as building structures that beat even Matt's. Mello was all about the killing games, particularly Assassin's Creed and Call of Duty, and Matt preferred the older adventure games such as Spyro and Crash Bandicoot, but excelled in all nonetheless. Between the three of them, they alternated though games, that way they were all satisfied. The overall favourite was Minecraft, because Near could build his structures and Mello could kill the other players. They played on Skyrim up until dinner, and then went down, bumping into L and Light on the way down. Something about them seemed… different. Appearance wise, they looked the same as normal, neat and slick Light vs. casual and messy L. But body language wise, they were behaving slightly differently. Like they had a secret that only they knew. Of course, only Near was the only one to notice this, him being the analytic of the three. Mello and Matt were oblivious to this fact and simply greeted them as normally as they could muster (Matt: Good afternoon, have you had a good day? Mello: Did you bring me any chocolate?) and proceeded to go to dinner. Near, however just mumbled a hello and carried on, his mind exploring the possibilities.

L and Light got a shock when they opened their bedroom door to find a beach instead of a bedroom. Whoever was doing this had really thought things out. Also, what was it with live animals? Not that they'd like to find a dead animal… But still, so far both had involved a change of setting and some sort of live animal being brought into their room. Was there anyone at Wammys who had an obsession with animals? Light made a mental note to ask L as soon as he'd dealt with the earlier ordeal. The detective's face lit up as he came into the room, much like a little kid. 'A beach!' he exclaimed happily. He immediately went in and sat on a deckchair, looking slightly odd because he was sitting in his usual crouching position. Light simply smiled and sat on the corresponding deckchair and faced his friend. 'L, I'd like to talk about what happened in the café.' He spoke delicately, not wanting to upset his friend. 'Ah yes, the food was brilliant, don't you think?' he stated, smiling. 'No, well yes, it was, but I mean about the kisses.' He'd been about to say kiss, but then he realised that they'd kissed several times, making it a plural. 'Oh that…'

'Yes that. Listen L, I was surprised that you didn't know this but,' Light began, a slightly pitiful tone in his voice. 'Male friends don't kiss each other.'

'Oh… Don't they?' L's tone drooped significantly, and his cheeks flushed a little. He was obviously not used to being wrong. 'But I've seen two males kissing one another on several occasions. What does that make them?'

Light took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night. 'L, when you look at me, what do you feel?'

'I feel affection and possessiveness and I want to be around you and do fun things with you.'

'How about when you kissed me earlier? What did you feel then?' Light urged, feeling that he was on to something.

'I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, like nothing could ever go wrong and I wished that the moment would last forever.' L said, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

'L, the feelings that you are experiencing, are not those found in friendship, at least not a fraternal one. The feelings you have relate to a homosexual relationship.'

'Oh, I didn't know I was gay. You were my first kiss Light.' He replied, unperturbed.

'I was?' Light was confused, L had never kissed anyone?

'You were. Light how would you describe your relationship?'

'Umm… To be honest I have never thought about it in detail. I was never particularly interested in Misa, it was more of a one sided relationship if you know what I mean. I've never been too interested in any of my girlfriends actually. But that doesn't make me gay.' He added quickly, for reassurance.

'Light-kun how do you feel about partaking in a homosexual relationship with me for a while, treat it as a trial if you wish. If you like it then we can continue, if you do not then we can be sure that you do not like me the way that I like you.'

'… You planned this, didn't you?' Light accused, humour clouding in his eyes.

'As a matter of fact I did. Well spotted.' L smiled wryly at him, placing his thumb on his lower lip.

Light leaned over and pressed his lips softly onto L's, both surprising and pleasing the raven haired man.

On the other side of the slightly ajar door, Near, who had been a spectator to this event, whispered to himself. 'I know something weird was going on!'

**Hope you enjoyed! You are all such lucky ducks, getting 2 updates in one day! This was longer than I expected, I worked really hard to type it out so quickly. I hope you enjoy! I'm going to hold a poll for all of the people that read this story. What do you think the next part of the prank should be? The trio need to turn the room into one last place, so I need ideas. Please review and give me them, I can't update until I have one. A special thanks to Machi-pan, who has reviewed 5 times **** I'll update by Sunday!**

**~HelixLawliet**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi guys I didn't get enough votes on my poll so I can't write the last prank yet,please vote and/or put your ideas in a review or I really can't update! Hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

Near raced down the corridors and burst into the dining hall, attracting rather a lot of attention to himself. Laying low, he walked up to where his friends were sitting and sat down next to Mello, a furtive look in his face. The other two could sense the urgency, it was rare that Near ever acted like this. 'Two things,' He gasped, short of breath. 'One, I found something massive out about L and Light. They were acting weirdly before, remember?' Near sighed as his friends gave him blank looks.

'They were acting differently today. Perhaps you didn't notice, but I did. So when they went back into their room, I heard them talking, they're onto us by the way, and they were on about their relationship.' At this point, Mello and Matt leaned forward in anticipation, eyes bright with curiosity. 'Well, L admitted that he was gay and actually asked Light out!'

Mello and Matt gasped in unison, before turning to each other and exchanging shocked looks.

'What did Light say?'

'He didn't say anything as such, but he kissed L so I'll take that as a yes.' Near's voice was deep and hushed, isolating the trio from everyone else.

'I can't believe it...' Mello looked around in disbelief, then turning to Matt.

'I know right?! L's gay?!' The gamer had obviously not grasped the point here.

'Well yes, but he's seeing Light. A Kira suspect.' Mello urged, wide eyed.

'L wouldn't be in a relationship with someone he thought to be Kira. He simply isn't that stupid. He must have found something out to clear Light.' Matt objected.

All was silent for a few minutes, until Near cut into the silence rather brutally.

'Unless he found something to prove that Light _was _Kira, but he isn't now. A confession maybe?'

Matt sighed. 'Why does it matter if Light is Kira or not? They're both happy and L obviously isn't in any danger, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Can't we just leave them alone?'

Mello and Near caught each other's eye. 'No.' They said in perfect monotonous unison.

Matt sighed again. 'Near, what was number 2?'

' We have time persuade Roger time let me have a pet. Preferably many of them.'

Earlier on that day, Near had taken his queries to Roger about a pet and they had been stomped on. Liberally.

L was in heaven. He lay on a deckchair in a pair of swimming trunks (decorated with little fish) and watching the aquarium in the corner. The fish intrigued him, the way they swam around aimlessly but still seemed so careless and happy. 'Light-kun?' He called to Light, who was on the deckchair next to him. 'Yes L?' He responded, turning to the musing detective.

'Can we keep the aquarium?'

'I'm not sure about-' Light began, cut off by L, making puppy dog eyes at him, which were extremely effective as he had such big and beautiful eyes. Light faltered, then returned to his argument.

'Roger wouldn't appreciate-'

Damn, those eyes again! They seemed to cut through him, searching his very soul.

'Alright, ok fine!' Light exclaimed, sounding mad but then returning to his normal self. 'I have no objection against it, but I can't help it if Roger has.'

'I'm L, I can do what I want.' He smiled, melting his boyfriend's heart.

'Wanna paddle?'

'Would I be L if I said no?' He replied, a mischievous smile played on his face.

The trio sat in their room, still in shock from their earlier discovery. Near and Mello were beginning to become suspicious of Matt,based on the fact that he kept defending L and Light and saying that they should leave them alone. It was unlike him to contradict the other two. Especially Mello;no one disobeyed Mello. And yet Matt kept arguing with the other two over L and Light's relationship. Later on that night, Matt decided to take his queries to L. He waited until he could hear the heavy breathing of Near and Mello, before creeping out if the room, dressed in black and white striped pyjamas. Matt approached the L's room and knocked on the door, which was abruptly opened by the wide eyed detective himself, still dressed in swimming trunks.

'Matt, what brings you here at this hour? Come in, you can't let Roger catch you unless you want to be put in detention.' He ushered the young boy into the room, where Light was sitting on a deckchair, asleep.

'L, wait, what happened to your room?!' Matt feigned surprise as he looked around the room in alarm.

The detective smiled. 'Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm the best detective in the world, I know who's behind these pranks.' L kept his voice to a whisper, gesturing at his sleeping companion to the right.

Matt coloured slightly, shame engulfing him. 'We're sorry-'

He was cut off by the detective speaking, 'I understand your reasoning Matt. Light is a stranger and you are testing him, seeing if he is worthy if your respect. I would do the same so I assure you I am not angry. Your pranks are entertaining and quite enjoyable although I suggest you draw them tonal close, as Roger is becoming rather agitated. All sorts of questions were raised last week about where the penguins came from, questions which we couldn't answer. At least, not honestly. However we're keeping the fish, something that Near would be happy to know. I've heard about his fascination with the fish.' Matt had never heard L speak so much in one go. He was usually known as a man of few words. Shows how much the world knows about L.

'So Matt, what is the purpose of your visit?'

'Well, we uhh, kind of overheard a conversation between you and Light earlier this evening.'

L raised an eyebrow. 'I see... Elaborate.'

'Well, the other two are shocked that you're uhh... Seeing Light. They disagree with your choice of partner. They're worried for you. But I came for a different reason.'

'And that is?'

'How do I tell if I'm gay?'

'Matt is this hypothetical or is it a personal question? Explain why you're asking me this.'

'Its... Personal. I've been having feelings about the other two, mixed feelings that I can't describe. L... I think I'm gay.'

**That was chapter 8! I'm sorry for the delay guys I promise to update faster again. I really need you guys to vote on the poll and I need the reviews with ideas. I've even set up a forum for you to submit ideas for my story. Please help me out here guys, I can't update until you guys vote on the last prank. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 and I'll see you soon in chapter 9!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- Hey guys its me again! Still no one else voted on my poll so I had to choose for myself. :( Please review guys, I've been feeling less motivated recently because I've been getting less and less reviews. I wanna know what you think of it. Anyway, here's chapter 9 of Back to Wammys!**

L looked at the boy unconcerned but a gentle wave washed over him. He gestured for Matt to sit down on the bed behind Light, so they wouldn't disturb the caramel haired man.

L sat down, for once not in his crouched position, next to Matt. He shuddered slightly as he felt some of his intelligence walking away from home, but relaxed and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

'Matt, this may be a phase. Many teenagers go through phases where they're attracted to the same gender and it's completely normal. There's no need for alarm.'

Matt looked up through his auburn hair, his eyes sad. 'It's not though, I've felt like this for years. I've just never had anyone to talk to. Not even Mello or Near would understand.'

The detective smiled. He brought his hand to the boys chin and gently forced eye contact. ' You'd be surprised Matt. If they're really your friends then your sexuality shouldn't change anything.' He patted the boy's shoulder then got up, relieved to be out of the unfamiliar position. 'Now you'd better be going. The others may have noticed your absence. You also have lessons in the morning.'

Matt smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Thanks L, I feel a whole lot better now.' And he walked through the open door.

Meanwhile, Near lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Being a very light sleeper, he'd woken up and noticed Matt leaving the room. He had a pretty good idea where Matt had gone, but was unsure of the purpose. He sat up and looked around. Sure enough, Matt's bed was empty. The sound of footsteps told Near that his friend was fast approaching, but he stayed sitting up. When Matt eventually walked through the door, he was startled to see a little white figure sitting up, grey eyes boring into him. 'Ahh, nice to see you've finally returned Matt.' he spoke, analysing the gamer.

'W-what do you mean? I've been to the bathroom!' Matt stuttered indignantly, but giving himself away from the blush spreading across his face.

Near smiled, 'You never were a good liar. Do you want to tell me where you've been and let this be the end of this, or do you want me on your case 24/7 until I figure it out for myself? Either way, I find out.' This had Matt cornered. He couldn't get away without telling him, everyone knew that Near was L's top successor. He sighed, before sitting on his own bed.

'I went to see L. About something... Personal. Happy now?' He said hurriedly, before turning away from his friend.

'Funny how this is the first time you've ever went to see L in the middle of the night, the day that we find out he's gay. Is that a coincidence? I think not.'

Matt's head whipped around, his eyes full of fear and fury. 'Don't tell _anyone_. This is my business and I'd thank you to stay out of it.'

'Who is it? Me or Mello?' Near responded tonelessly.

Matt sighed, he was tired of the interrogation, he just wanted to sleep. 'I don't know,ok?' He muttered bitterly. 'I'm going to sleep now, goodnight.' With that he crawled under the covers and turned away from Near.

The albino continued to ponder through the night. If this kept up, he'd have eyes like L!

The next morning was rather blurred. The whole of Wammys House was buzzing, L's birthday was the very next day. It seemed Watari had managed to get L out of the building, probably accompanied by Light. The couple had taken themselves down to the ice rink nearby, courtesy of Watari.

'Are you sure about this?' L glanced worriedly at his boyfriend, who was lacing up pearly white skates on the detective's feet.

'You'll be fine, really! It's easy you'll pick it up in no time!' Light coaxed, pulling at the bows before diverting his attention to his own skates.

L attempted to stand up, only failing miserably and falling down in his butt. 'Light-kun, if I can't stand up on normal ground, I'm hardly going to stay upright on the ice!' he whined, rubbing his sore behind as he stumbled to his feet.

Light glanced affectionately at his boyfriend, smiling. 'You won't fall over, I promise. I'll be there to stop you. But you'll have to stand up straight or you'll find it much harder. And put this hat on too, we don't want you getting a cold for you birthday!'

'Just what have you got me for my birthday?' L probed at Light, looking sceptical.

'Surprise. Watari is arranging it for me now.'

The raven haired man groaned, he hated not knowing things. He stood up again, this time standing up straight. Several sickening cracks echoed through the room. 'I haven't done that in a while!' he exclaimed, then became amused. Light's face really was a picture, L was now a head taller than him.

'Yeah, I should have told you, I'm 6 foot 2", just I lose some of that height when I slouch.

Light just stolen there, shellshocked, before standing on his tiptoes and planting a kiss on his boyfriend's unexpecting lips. He slid his hand into L's and pulled him forward. 'Come on, the ice awaits!'

The second L put a foot on the ice, he fell, flat on his face. Luckily, the rink had been reserved so Light was the only one to witness this. In a split second, Light was above him, picking him up. 'Are you alright?' He exclaimed, worry streaked across his face.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine, just a bit wet.' He replied, brushing himself down.

Light pulled L to the end of the rink, where there was a bar for him to lean on. 'I'm going to teach you how to skate. First we'll go around the entire rink, just holding onto the edge. You need to get used to the ice and find your balance.

L edged awkwardly along, clinging onto the bar for dear life. Light was carelessly gliding around him, not wavering even slightly. Damn Light, why did he have to be so good at everything? Although, L had beaten him at tennis.

After a few laps, the detective was gaining confidence, and was no longer relying on the bar to keep him upright. 'Now, I teach you how to move. Spread your feet to about shoulder width, and move them away from you one at a time in long strokes.' Light demonstrated this flawlessly, before coming up behind L to support him. 'Let go of the rail, I've got you.'

With reluctance, L released his grip on the metal bar and wobbled slightly, but Light was true to his word and didn't let him fall. Slowly, he began moving his feet one by one, and was moving, if only at a snails pace.

An hour later, L was wobbling about by himself in the middle of the rink, trying (and failing) to keep up with Light. He was rapidly gaining confidence and was actually beginning to enjoy himself. The hat had come in handy, it was quite cold in there, not to mention cute. He loved the way the panda ears wiggled whenever he shook his head.

Soon the two of them were skating up and down, hand in hand. 'See, I told you you'd pick it up!' Light smiled triumphantly squeezing the detective's hand.

'What can I say? I'm naturally talented!' L smiled, and stuck his tongue out at Light. 'Bet you can't catch me!' He cried, releasing his hand from Light's and speeding off ahead. Light laughed before skating after him, catching up easily.

'That's not fair!' L whined, 'You've been skating for years, I've been skating for two hours!'

'Which is why I can do this.' Light scooped L into his arms and twirled gracefully and kissing him. They both felt slightly high from the rush, and this was when Light decided that they should go and warm up.

Mello, Near and Matt were once again in L and Light's room, transforming it for the final time. They'd came up with the idea together, and were all pretty excited about it too. Mello and Matt set up several enclosures, using wooden fences and some sort of wood putty. (Mello's idea) They put 2 in each room, meaning there was 6 in total. One by one, they brought the animals in, firstly the baby tiger, which was placed in the kitchenette, along with a giant panda. In the bedroom was an enclosure full of kittens, another containing chickens. The bathroom was full of fans and air conditioning devices, making it freezing cold. There were the same penguins from last time,along with a dozen fish swimming about in the bathtub. They'd really gone all out on this one, even taking the liberty to add signs and make maps. They didn't bother to make alibis this time, instead they dressed up in zoo keepers outfits and stationed themselves. Mello was running admission, anear was feeding the animals and caring for them, and Matt was the tour guide.

L and Light sat in a cosy cafe, sipping hot chocolate and eating cookies. Both had rosy cheeks and were talking about the day ahead of them.

'So what do you usually do for your birthday?' Light asked, sipping his drink.

'Well usually we just have a party. As a kid I'd go trick or treating, but after that, Watari just gave me candy. My guess is we'll see Wammys House turned into Willy Wonkas chocolate factory.'

Light cocked an eyebrow. 'Oh? Where did you get that idea from?'

'I heard Watari and Roger talking about it earlier.' Typical.

Light simply smiled and kissed his boyfriend. 'Are you excited? You're going to be 26 after all.'

'I guess so, there's going to be a lot of candy so I can't exactly be bored. Plus, you'll be there with me.' He smiled, and picked up the two now empty mugs. He glanced at the plate, only one cookie left. Both men reached for the cookie at the same time, instead touching each other's hand and smiling. 'We half it,' Light proposed, snapping the cookies in half and giving one half to L.

They eventually tore themselves from the dream they were living and, left the cafe, greeted by Watari. They were driven back to the orphanage, and got quite a surprise when they walked through their bedroom door...

**Longest chapter yet :D I hope you guys enjoyed, I sat for two hours straight and typed this. If I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter, I might just include a lemon (don't expect wonders) making the rating an M. Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey guys I have bad news for you- no lemon! I got 4 reviews and the deal was 5 so I'll do it again tonight, if I get 5 or more reviews overnight, you guys get a lemon or possibly a lime then a lemon tomorrow. Sound fair? Anyway, enjoy chapter 10 :)**

'Welcome to the uhh... Apartment Zoo!' Mello roared as the couple entered, looking quite aghast.

'I hope you remembered your wallet because this is gonna cost ya!'

Light smiled, looked at an L and upon the reception of an approving nod, pulled out his wallet.

'How much?'

'All the chocolate and sweets you have, plus all spare change.' The blonde had a cheeky glint in his eye, grinning and his pupils dilating as he noticed L pull out 3 giant bars of Hersheys chocolate from his jeans. Man they must be baggy! L took his time removing all his sweets from his person, resulting in a fairly large pile, before emptying out his wallet and tipping a handful of silver onto the desk. Light was unlucky, he had a fistful of 1 and 2 pound coins, which he handed over reluctantly.

'All profit goes to a good cause!' Mello winked at them and opened the makeshift gate.

The two of them stared in awe as they took in their surroundings, especially taken back by the presence of live animals. Light paled slightly, but swallowed and carried on, for L's sake. They each picked up a map and make their way to the first exhibit.

The first exhibit they came to was the kittens. Tiny, mewling, sweet kittens. They purred at L, making adorable faces and rubbing themselves against his hand, but one glance at Light and all hell broke loose. Within seconds, poor Light had a kitten attached to his face, hissing and spitting.

'Get it off, get it off!' He yelled, walking around blindly. Yet this demonic kitten still wouldn't let go, if it was going to, it was intent on taking Light's face with it. It was a honey colour with streaks of brown and black running down its back. Almost looking like a tiger. With a hefty pull, L tore the cat from his boyfriend's face and let the cat attack him instead. Light had claw marks up and down his beautiful face, a face which contorted with fury when he saw what his boyfriend had done. L was sitting quite calmly on the bed, wincing and flinching here and there as the kitten ripped up his face. Light stormed over, removed the kitten, which he pretty much threw back in its enclosure and sat down in from of L, his eyes stony cold.

'Don't you _ever _do that again. Not only did you hurt yourself in the process, but you also hurt me. Your beautiful face is covered with scratches, look, you're bleeding.' The man ran his thumb down the detective's face, coming back into view red and dripping. 'I would much rather be hurt the see you hurt. I'm always going to take the bullet for you, but you're not going to take it for me.' Light's voice was stern, but had emotion flooding through it. After moments of silence, he pulled the detective into a tight hug. When he pulled back, he grimaced, both of then were all bloody and scratched. 'I recommend that we go and clean up before we carry on looking through the zoo.' L replied, sounding slightly amused. Matt and Mello stood at the doorway absolutely gobsmacked, this was not meant to have happened! Matt didn't even get to introduce himself as the tourguide! The couple walked to the bathroom, finding Near tending to some sparring penguins.

'Ah hello- What happened to you?!' The emotionless Near actually sounded alarmed.

'Demon kitten,' Light stated flatly before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with cold water.

'Come here,' he told L, and smothered the raven haired man with the wet cloth.

'Argh! Stop it! It stings!' He wailed, trying to make Light take the cloth off his now throbbing face.

'That means it's being cleaned. It'll stop stinging soon, don't worry.' Sure enough, the pain ebbed away, leaving the scratches feeling exposed and raw. 'Don't touch them.' Light instructed, before tending to himself. He suddenly grimaced, taking in his surroundings. His honey eyes expanded in horror as a penguin waddled up to his leg and squawked at him indignantly. 'Penguins...' He muttered, edging away. Those things had been giving him nightmares from the day they were first let loose in his room, and had now came back to haunt him a second time.

'They're ok, they won't hurt you,' Near informed, looking across at L and smirking. 'If you don't like them, then take a look in the other exhibit.'

At this point, Matt sped into the room and assumed his position. 'Welcome to Apartment Zoo! We apologise for the earlier incident but are sorry to say that we do not give refunds and you are not legible to sue us. I am your tourguide for today, and will be taking you around the exhibits.'

L and Light smiled, they really had thought of everything. 'Near is our animal expert, he's looking after them whilst they're in our care. I'm sure you've already seen the penguins,so let's move onto the next exhibit.'

L physically drooped, and put the penguin that he had in his hands down reluctantly, casting one last longing gaze at it. Matt had led them to the bathtub, which was filled with water and *cringe* fish. Light was horrified once again there were a dozen fish swimming about in his bathtub. The bathtub which he'd never use again. Not that he needed to, the communal baths were great. 'Here,we have an assortment of household fish, such as koi, goldfish and even a few guppies.' The detective was intrigued by them, and muttered passively to Light. 'These would look great in our fish tank, don't you think?' Light couldn't help but smile, his boyfriend could be so cute sometimes! Matt lead them through to the kitchenette, where L burst out laughing, staring at the panda that sat in the middle of the room, obviously escaped from the enclosure and was eating L's secret cookie stash. Matt called for Near, who came in and ushered the panda back into the exhibit, but not before L could have a hug from the furry bear. Matt insisted they see the tiger first. The couple thought he was joking, a tiger, really? They were taken aback when they saw a little furry creature pacing the ground, orange fur looking like it was on fire. Surprisingly, it wasn't aggressive, and enjoyed the attention given to them by the 5 guys (Mello got bored and decided to tag along). They then turned to the panda, who had yet again escaped from the exhibit and was raiding L's cookies again. Mello cheered and yelled, 'So _that's _where you keep them!'. He'd spent many years tediously searching the kitchenette for L's secret stash only to be beaten by a hungry panda. After much wrestling and hassle, the panda was finally back in the exhibit and asleep. 'On that cheerful note, let's go and see the final exhibit!' Matt beamed and pretty much skipped into the bedroom. Damn, he was a good actor, there was no way Matt could be this happy. Unless... Matt's voice interrupted L's train of thought.

'The final exhibit is the chickens, who have, uhh, appeared to have made a mess involving an egg and a fat chicken. Nevertheless, a great sight to see!' His voice was filled with general happiness.

'And that concludes your tour of the zoo, if you would allow it, we would like to shut it for the hour so it can undergo maintenance and be cleaned up.' The 5 of them exited the room, and Watari entered, cleaning products and animal cages in tow. So Watari knew... L certainly didn't know that! 'Now if you don't mind, we'd like to change out of these ridiculous outfits, I feel quite uncomfortable.' Near stated with his usual enthusiasm. The three boys walked into their room and immediately, Near saw why Matt was so happy.

*flashback*

'Mello, what are you doing here?' Matt asked surprised that Mello had come back into the room when he was meant to be in town.

'I came to talk to you, why else would I come back?' Mello retorted, lacking his usual sarcasm, which concerned Matt. He turned his game off and turned to Mello, giving him full attention.

'What's up?'

'I uhh... I heard you talking to Near last night.' He confessed, looking at the ground.

Matt coloured and hid behind his hair. 'Oh... You did?'

'You could have told me, we're bros, remember? Me and you against the world.'

'And Near,' Matt added.

'Yeah, him too. Why didn't you tell me?' Mello brushed away the thought of Near and went for the kill.

'I didn't think you'd understand...' The gamer looked down, realising he was wrong. 'I'm sorry-'

'Which one of us do you like?' Mello cut in, his eyes serious.

'I haven't decided yet...'

Mello's lips crashed against Matt's, tasting like danger and chocolate. Matt's eyes shot open in surprise, and a blush flooded across his face. When Mello withdrew, a similar blush streaking his feminine face, his eyes asked his questions for him.

'Which one of us do you like?' Mello repeated.

'Mello a kiss isn't going to make me make my mind up...' Matt looked broken, he was trying to decide between his two dearest friends.

'Matt, this is hard for you, I understand. I like you. I uhh... _Like _like you. A lot. It would mean a lot to me if you'd be mine.' Mello spoke, the softest he had in years.

Matt didn't know whether to laugh or cry, one of his most coveted dreams had just came true, almost word by word. He simply nodded, lost for words, and let Mello hold him in his arms.

*flashback over*

Light lay on the bed hours later, gazing up at L.

'You excited for tomorrow?' He asked for the 2nd time that day.

'Indeed I am.' Was L's reply. 'So what are you planning to do tomorrow?'

'Its a surprise.'

'Oh come on, please? ' L pleaded, awash with curiosity.

'Goodnight love,' Light purred and turned on his side.

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this, I apologise for the lack of lemon in here because I got my 5th review 1600 words into this chapter. I can guarantee a lime at least tomorrow, and depending on the reviews I get tonight, you might also get a lemon too ;) Thankyou so much for all of the reviews, I love you guys! By the way reviews will not count into my daily review tally for lemon/limes if submitted after 6pm, because I start writing about then, so you know,it makes it hard for me. I really hope you enjoyed this,please review!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

A/N **Hey guys I'm back :) You guys got unlucky, only 4 reviews. Keep trying though! As promised, you get a lime today woo! It's my first attempt at writing one so please bear with me and don't expect any wonders. Here we go!**

The morning came fast, and L awoke. Well he didn't really wake up, moreso just lay there all night thinking things through, unable to sleep. He mainly concentrated on Light's heavy breathing behind him, and basked in the warmth of the bed. The bed was never this warm when he slept alone, it must have been a Light thing. There were quite a lot of Light things, such as taking bubble baths in the morning, and watching the news at 6 o'clock every night. L didn't need to watch the news, he practically was the news most of the time. His boyfriend, however, thought differently and insisted that they sit down together every night and find out what's happening in England.

The detective turned around to face Light, who's eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly open.

26 today, he thought to himself, before kissing Light's mouth. His eyes flickered open, and he wrapped his arms around L.

'Happy birthday my love,' He murmured sleeping, lips twitching into a smile. 'What time is it?'

'21 minutes past 8, time to get up.' was the man's reply.

'Good, let me take a bath then I can show you your present.' Light laughed at his boyfriend's expression at the word bath. 'Do you not like being clean L?' He teased, stroking the detective's cheek.

'No, I am just overcome with anticipation Light-kun.'

'The sooner we go and bathe, the sooner you get to see your present.'

L sighed, and tugged at Light's hand. 'We'd best hurry up then.'

The whole bath was rushed and hurried. Poor Light wasn't given time to wake up and relax, L was in told much of a hurry. He basically doused the two of them in an array of bubbles then dragged Light underwater to rinse off. 'L, come on! What's the point in having a bath if I can't relax! Loosen up a little!' he moaned, shaking a stray orange bubble from his sodden hair.

'I thought the purpose of this bath was hygiene only?' L remarked, his face hidden by his dripping bangs. Light had no answer to this question - not a reasonable one anyway - so he simply parted the raven haired man's bangs and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Just who is the dominant one in this relationship? Perhaps we'll find out tonight,' Light whispered in L's ear, and turned away, swimming for the side.

'Wait, what do you mean by that? I'm clearly the dominant one in this relationship!' L called after him, struggling to keep up. He wasn't used to exercise before breakfast. He faltered several times, loosing his rhythm and his head dipping under the water unwillingly. Light's strong arms were soon around him, pulling him out of the water and keeping him steady. 'It's fine, I've got you,' he reassured and pulled his boyfriend to the edge, and got out.

'I'm the dominant one in this relationship.' L choked out when he was finally wrapped up in a towel and had recovered his breath. Be was looking significantly thinner this morning.

'L, you look so thin today.' Light stated, concern wracking his voice.

'Oh well, I burn calories with my brain cells, I did an awful lot of thinking last night, without a snack and also some physical exercise this morning, my body is eating away at the fat stores to generate energy. It's ok, I plan to eat lots of candy today, I'll soon put the weight back on.' Despite the sure tone, Light was still concerned.

'Ok then,' he muttered reluctantly, and started drying L's unruly hair, as it frequently bothered him that L just left it too dry whilst still sopping wet. Soon the raven haired man lived up to his description again, as he blatantly refused to let Light brush or even comb it. For L, the minutes dragged in for hours, yet for Light it just wouldn't slow down. L made for the Wammys Hall, where his present await, but Light had other ideas.

'You said you were hungry, I'll take you out for birthday breakfast at a cafe. Get your coat on and we'll go.'

'Ohhhh Light-kun!' L groaned in exasperation. 'Am I ever going to get my gift?'

'All in good time, patience is a virtue.' Light replied automatically, sounding almost rehearsed.

They had Watari drive them to a breakfast bar nearby. 'Light-kun, the orphanage does perfectly good cake you know. We could have just stayed there...' L continued to whine the whole way, driving Light insane.

'L, you know I wouldn't do anything to upset you,' Light's tone was soothing as he spoke. 'Just try to enjoy it and it'll all go so much faster.'

Minutes later, L was happily munching on pancakes practically swimming in honey and being crushed by the weight of the many strawberries on top. Light smiled, his boyfriend had perked up considerably since they spoke in the car, and seemed much more at ease.

'Light, can I have a clue for my birthday present?' He asked sweetly, his eyes wide and innocent.

'You'll like it. You'll get a new hobby as well as the gift.' Light responded, matching L's tone.

They both smiled, trying to work out what was in the others head.

'You got me a piano?!' L stood, dumbfounded, staring at the grand piano in front of him.

'Happy birthday!' Light cried, and hugged his boyfriend tight. 'I figured you'd be good at it, seeing as you have large hands.' Sure enough, L was a natural pianist, and had discovered a new hobby.

'Thankyou,' He whispered into Light's caramel hair.

At that moment, the trio walked in. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!' Mello pretty much screamed at the top of his voice, and presented the detective with a giant basket of candy. Matt and Near greeted him a lot quieter,but their gifts were great. From Near, L received a book full of piano music, and from Matt, he received a redeemable coupon for several catfish from the local aquarium. I've already purchased them, but they wouldn't let me pick them up because I'm under 18.' He informed, handing over the coupon.

'Thankyou, thankyou all. This is possibly my best birthday ever.' L exclaimed in gratitude, locking his hand into Light's. He then noticed the closeness between Matt and Mello, and at the first available moment, he pulled Matt aside for a word.

'How did it go? Did you tell Near and Mello?'

'They found out almost straight away. Mello wants me to be his, but I'm worried about Near. He's been that little bit quieter ever since he found out about Mello's proposal last night.' Matt replied, his smile changing into a frown.

'Don't worry, Near will eventually make his feelings heard. Just give him time to adjust to the situation.' L sounded so sure, Matt's worries melted away on impact.

The time for the party drew closer, and Light and L were getting ready in their room. Light was dressed rather smartly in beige cords and a loose white shirt. L however, decided he would just brush himself down and turn up like that. When 6 o'clock came around at last, the guest of honour and his boyfriend made their way down to the party hall, which was decorated partly for halloween, and partly for the detective's birthday. As it seemed, Watari had worked hard, there were chocolate fountains dotted about everywhere, a huge box of candy by the stage and cakes were almost littering the tables, there were that many of them. L squeaked with delight (Light wasn't expecting that!) and tugged Light over to a table with a chocolate fountain on it, and began to smother strawberries in melted chocolate.

'Want some?' He addressed Light over his shoulder, waving a chocolate smothered strawberry in his face.

'No thanks,' Light looked around, searching for something less sweet and more to his tastes. His eyes brightened when he spotted a platter of sausage rolls, and he went over and helped himself. Out of nowhere, L appeared in front of him, and gazed at Light.

'You have pastry on your lip,' He said fondly, and kissed it from Light's bottom lip.

Somewhere in the distance, Mello, Matt and Near were sitting at a table, enjoying the party.

'Guys, I have something to tell you.' Matt addressed them, a note of importance in his voice.

'What is it?' Mello's hand interlocked with the gamer's under the table as they gave their full attention to Matt.

'I like you both. I can't decide between you, I don't think it's fair to. Mello, you kissed me yesterday and I loved it, but I don't want one of you without the other. I don't know what to do, so I'm asking your opinions on his matter.' Matt sounded solemn, be was torn between the two of them.

Near and Mello simply looked at each other and reached over to Matt, grabbing one hand each.

'Why only have one when you can have both of us?' Mello smiled.

Near smiled too, a rare occasion, and squeezed Matt's hand tight. ' We're here for you. We're your friends. We want to be more that friends, that is, if you'll have us.'

A smile slowly spread across Matt's face, setting his eyes alight with happiness. 'Oh guys, of course I'm saying yes. I've wanted this for so long...'

'And now your dream has become reality.' Mello spoke softly, voice full of affection.

At that moment, Watari's voice rang through the room, emanating from the speakers that where almost invisible against the decorations.

'Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you to our party, in honour of our greatest student so far, L! We'd like to offer our token of appreciation tonight as well as congratulate him on his new found relationship! ' L and Light blushed at this point. 'All of us at Wammys House would like to wish L a very happy birthday, and may this year be as good as the last.'

The room erupted in cheers and whistles and clapping, birthday wishes ringing through above the applause. As the night steadily drew to an end, it was requested that L made a speech.

After much pestering and persuasion, the man of the hour finally gave in and took to the stage.

The room became silent as he cleared his throat, Light standing at the front watching his love with pride.

'I'm not used to having so many friends, so many people cheering me on. I have to admit, it's a great feeling, and it's been great coming back for my birthday. I'm almost certain I have enough candy to last me until Christmas, yet I still have the feeling that I will be making trips to the candy store. Nevertheless, it's been a great night and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. Now would be a good time to tell you that I plan on staying here again, at least until I'm called out abroad for another huge case. On that note, I bid you all goodnight. Happy Halloween!' Applause rang through the room, Light was at the bottom of the stage, waiting for him with his arms wide open. L graciously accepted the embrace, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend's waist, burying his face into his shoulder. The bells chided, signalling it was midnight, and bit by bit, people began to retire for the night, the crowd dying away along with the party. The couple spotted the trio walking along to their room, all very close and looking the happiest they had in years.

The two men climbed into bed, still wrapped in the sweet memories of the party.

'Hey L,' Light whispered, a seductive tone creeping into his voice. 'Ready to prove that you're the dominant one?'

L smiled mischievously, a cheeky glint in his eye. 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

The two of them began kissing, harder than normal, the sort of kiss that was issued in a burst of passion. Slowly, L edged his way on top of Light, lying in such a way that the younger of the two was trapped. 'Convinced?'

'Hello no!'

L began to trail his fingers down Light's body, starting at his neck and ending at his waistband. Be could feel the bulge resting just under his palm, clearly his partner was as aroused as he was. This was all very new to him, but somehow he knew exactly what Light wanted, exactly what to do. His hand crept to Light's crotch, and with an abrupt motion, he squeezed the erection hard, receiving a startled moan from Light. Red silk pyjamas were removed, and a perfect, naked body lay before him, that body that he'd seen so much, after all they had bathed together, but loomed completely different under these circumstances. L wrapped his hand around Light's member, squeezing it again. He bent to kiss his partner, who was looking very aroused, before moving his hand. Light groaned, closing his eyes. He'd never been touched in this way before, he'd certainly never imagined it could have been by Light, but damn, it felt good. The detective continued to pump Light's manhood, not breaking eye contact with the boy. The more L stared at him, the more pleasure Light felt, it was as if his lover was staring into his soul, in a way that he just couldn't describe. The whole thing was a silent affair, apart from the increasing moans. Light's hips buckled and lurched forward, and he came in L's hands.

After cleaning them both up, L flopped down next to his lover. 'Believe me now?'

Light nodded weakly, still high from his orgasm. 'I love you.' L whispered into Light's hair, before falling asleep.

**Definitely longest chapter yet, took me a solid 3 hours. It was my first time writing a lime, I hope it went well. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will most likely be updating again tomorrow. Bye guys, please review and favourite :) If I get 5 reviews overnight then you get a lemon ;D I apologise for any errors I didn't have enough time to proof read.**

**~HelixLawliet **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

A/N. **Hey guys I'm back again :) I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I got 3 reviews overnight so no lemon I'm afraid, but I promise to make this chapter cute! Enjoy :)**

Light and L woke up, wrapped in each other's arms. Before opening his eyes, L breathed in the sweet scent of Light, he always smelled so fresh, so much like Light. The boy's eyes flickered open, and he murmured a sleepy 'Morning love,' before dropping back to sleep. The detective wondered if what they did last night had meant as much to Light as it did to him. To L, last night was a bonding. He and Light had partially bonded, as they hadn't gone all the way. But already, he felt closer to the caramel haired man, a bond that no one else could share. L must have been thinking pretty loud, because Light woke up and pulled the detective into his arms. 'You're thinking too loud, I can't sleep he purred, snuggling up to L. The older man grinned, he hadn't made any audible sound, Light must be on the same wave of thoughts.

'Sorry,' he muttered, planting tiny kisses on the creamy cheeks of his boyfriend. 'At least we've worked out who is the dominant one now.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Light retorted, staring up at L with those honey coloured eyes that melted the detective inside.

'Light, you're very uke. You might seem like a plausible seme but when paired with me, I am the dominant and always will be.' L's tone was warm but firm. Light knew what he was saying was fact, but still wanted to argue further.

'You never know... I could actually be a great seme...' Light trailed of, a note of mystery in his voice.

'We can't rule that out,' L mused. '_But _I can safely say that I will never be uke and that's final, so I guess you're stuck.'

Light feigned disappointment, but then pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. I've never told anyone this before, but I love you.' he whispered, his cheeks flushed.

'I've never been told that before, but I love you too.' L replied matching Light's tone of voice.

After a bath and a bite to eat, the two went out to town, for multiple reasons. They'd brought the trio along with them for a treat, as they didn't get out often. Children under 16 were not allowed to leave the orphanage grounds without an eligible chaperone. If L wasn't eligible then Light didn't know who was. They were going to pick up the catfish that the detective had received yesterday, and also go shopping. It was November now and Christmas was starting to edge into the picture, basically meaning every shop was covered in Christmas merchandise and all sorts of offers and deals that weren't as good as they looked. L liked Christmas, it reminded him of when he was younger and used to rob Watari of the gingerbread whist it was still hot. The gingerbread had tasted good, that was until he burnt all of his mouth and was slurping pudding out of a straw for the next few days. He'd once dressed himself up as a Christmas tree when he was 5 years old too, with the ingenious logic that Santa (or Watari as he'd already worked out) and would leave the presents underneath him. In order to humour the boy, Watari had left one present under the tree, a cupcake with a label saying 'Nice try L, Merry Christmas'. He had pretty sweet memories of Christmas, and wondered if Light had any. Probably not, Japan was a mostly Buddhist country, but you never know.

The trio were overjoyed to be out, even more so that they were with each other and their idol and his boyfriend. They'd come to respect Light, he was good natured and smart, and had a good sense of humour. He was fair to them and treat them like adults, so he easily earned their respect.

The walked along the scarce streets, chilly air biting at them. Light had insisted they walk, that it was good exercise and the fresh air was good for them. Even he was regretting the decision now, it really was freezing. L had been persuaded to wear a coat;he was wrapped in a long brown coat, with a full collar and stretching down to his knees. Despite the effort he was still shivering, but bore it out with a smile. 'Boys, do you have any money with you?' He asked, turning around to address the trio.

'Nah, we spent it all on your presents,' Mello replied nonchalantly, waving the matter away.

Next minute, each teenager had a £50 note clutched in their gloved hand, including Light.

'Gee, thanks!'Matt muttered, staring at the note in his hand then pinching himself. 'Nope, not dreaming.'

'Imagine all the chocolate I could buy with this...'

Near smiled at the detective then looked at Matt in a certain way, obviously a signal of some sort.

'Hey L...' Matt began, his voice sounding slightly too sweet.

'Yes Matt?'

'Could we uhh, go off on our own for a bit?' He smiled hopefully.

'Don't tell Roger.' he warned, and waved the trio off. 'Have fun!' he called after them as the 3 teenagers ran up the street. He turned to Light smiling. L seemed to be smiling much more recently, not that it was a bad thing. 'So, where do you want to go while we're in town? Preferably somewhere warm with cake.'

Light laughed. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be this cold, I'm freezing. And I was thinking we could get you some pyjamas, you're always sleeping in your clothes.'

L's eyes widened in horror. 'No way, I'd rather sleep naked then wear pyjamas. I hate them almost as much as I hate socks!' He wriggled his toes around in disgust, Light had made him wear socks too. Fair enough, his feet were warm but it wasn't worth the discomfort.

'Thats fine by me.' Light replied, winking at a horrified L.

'Pervert.'

'You know, Misa always did call you a pervert. You've never really lived up to the title though. Come to think of it, what's Misa doing these days?'

'We'll find that out later, I've scheduled a meeting with the task force for tonight, via Skype.'

'Oh, well that's convenient.' Light mused,

'Yes, it is, isn't it? Now, how can I persuade you not to buy me pyjamas?' L asked rather pleadingly.

This is going to be fun, Light thought to himself.

A few hours later, the couple were sheltered from the cold in Latte Afternoons, the cafe they'd visited last week. The waitress was different however, meaning they could not be as open as usual. Light was heaving around bags of everything and anything, including a pair of matching pyjamas for them. After a lot of persuasion and potential bribery, L had finally agreed to wearing pyjamas and chose panda patterned cotton pyjamas from Marks and thought the choice a little odd, but was willing to do it just so he could make his boyfriend wear pyjamas just once. L had Watari pick up the catfish, as it turned out there were nearly 20 of them and it was too much to carry around. They were very interesting fish though, so L was very pleased with his present.

They met up with the trio just outside the cafe, who were also frozen to the bone but laden with shopping. They made their way back to the orphanage rather quickly, eager to get in and relieve themselves of the heavy bags and warm up. Light was contemplating another bath but then remembered the meeting with the task force.

Matsuda, Mogi and Soichiro stood on the other side of the computer, still in the previous head quarters. For some reason, they looked unusually troubled, but brightened considerably when L and Light showed up.

'Ryuzaki! Light! Good to see you!' Matsuda exclaimed, beamed momentarily.

'Light, how is life in the UK?' addressed Light directly, looking concerned.

'It's okay. It rains a lot here though. Dad I have something to tell you-'

'We'll have to push it to one side I'm afraid Light, we've got something important to tell you. Mogi cut into Light, looking solemn.

'What is it?' L's brow furrowed as he frowned. Something was up.

Mogi gulped. 'Kira is back.'

**Dun dun dun, cliffhanger! Don't worry though, update tomorrow! I have a link I think you guys will like. Just type 'Best death note parody ebar' into YouTube and you'll be amazed, it's so funny! Again, if I get 5 reviews you'll be promised a lemon for tomorrow! Have a great day guys, bye!**

**~HelixLawliet **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I'm slightly sorry about the slow update, what happened was my sister completely reset my tablet (where I do my writing) meaning I had to wait hours for it to update, and my writing hours are usually between 6pm and 9pm and I didn't get in until 7pm yesterday so there really was no way I could update. I hope you enjoy chapter 13 :)**

L and Light stared at the computer screen in disbelief. There was another Kira? Feeling an outburst coming on, the detective politely excused them and took Light into another room.

'I thought you said you had no memories of being Kira, and yet Kira is striking again.' He accused, his eyes cold.

'L, I promise you it's not me. Chain me to you again, put my in solitary confinement, I'll prove to you that it's not me. And only the taskforce know that Kira is striking again, there have been no police reports or anything over here meaning that he is currently striking in Japan or around that area.' Light was persistent, his tone honest.

L faltered for a moment, wondering whether he should believe the boy or not. When he had suspected Light of being Kira, he was cold and isolated and had an evil gleam in his eye, now he just looked like an 18 year old man, shocked and upset. 'I'm going to ask Watari to go through the CCTV for the last few days, just to make sure.' L warned, then upon seeing Light sigh, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. 'But, I believe you. Your reasons are justified and I have reason to believe that Kira's power is passed between people, meaning that it could be a completely different person altogether. I'm afraid we're going to have to go back to Japan.' L's tone was kind but firm.

'What about the boys? What about everything here at Wammys House?' Light asked, sounding upset.

'Well, I was thinking the boys are getting older now, and they may benefit from witnessing an actual investigation so maybe we should take them with us. They are my successors after all.'

'L, I've never asked this, but what do you mean by successors? I thought you were the best detective in the world.' Light asked, curiosity overtaking him.

'Indeed I am, but should I die, L does not die. I want the world to always have L, although the person retaining the title will eventually die. By having my successors, should I die, they take over the title of L. Then their successors will take over the title. It makes sense, right?'

Light nodded in approval, but his eyes looked sad. 'You're very calm about the aspects of death.' he stated.

'I am, because I have accepted death. Everyone dies. There is no reason to fear death or resent it, it is a natural event in the life cycle.' L kept his tone smooth and simple, then locked his hand into Light's.

'Come on, we need to talk to Roger and Watari.'

'You mean Kira's back?' Watari asked, calm as ever.

'Yes, that is the case. I am needed in Japan and I would like Light and all three of my successors to accompany me.'

'Very well, I will speak to Roger.' Watari left Light and L sitting alone in the waiting room, as Watari had always had more authority over Roger than L, and chose better words to put a point across whereas L could be plain rude. A few minutes later and Watari came back, the trio's files in his hand.

'Their files, without them then you could be arrested. Whilst they are in your care, you become their legal guardians, if you just sign here. Light smiled at the irony of this, a family of gay men. Also, he was becoming the legal guardian of 3 genii that were only 4 years younger than him. He turned to L.

'Do you think they'll think of this then? Can they speak Japanese?' Light asked, poorly disguising his happiness.

'I see you've taken to the boys. Charming, aren't they. Once you get to know them they have their own quirks. Yes they can speak fluent Japanese,part of their training and I imagine they'll be quite content with the situation. It gives them something to do, seeing as they're already top of every class they're bored with lessons and yearn to put their skills to the test. Much like you actually.' L smiled.

'Should I break it to them or should you?'

'Let's do it together.' Light's hand interlocked with L's and they made their way to the boys' room.

Light scolded his boyfriend to attempting to walk in without knocking first, as he was adamant that they could be interrupting something. Sure enough, the teens were known the middle of a rather heavy makeout session between themselves, and got a fright when the door started to open but then shut abruptly. Tidying himself up, Near smirked. He could hear Light scolding the best detective know the world, like it was no big deal. Matt and Mello both had flushed faces, and scowled when they saw that Near was pale and perfect as usual. They sat up abruptly and looked around in alarm, before realising that it was just L and Light. There was a shrill tapping at the door before Light and L waltzed in, looking strangely secretive.

'Sorry, did we interrupt something?' Light asked slightly amused at the teens flushed faces and anxious faces.

'Nah, we were just talking,' Mello attempted at nonchalant but instead sounded slightly angry and rushed.

L exchanged a knowing look with Light before continuing. 'Kira is back.' He stated gravely, looking from boy to boy. There were no audible gasps or any drama, just 5 genii sitting in a room emanating acknowledgement.

'And you are sure it is not Light?' Near asked, knowing there would not offend the previous Kira.

'I am sure. The current Kira is stationed in Japan, meaning I must return. I would like you three to accompany me.'

This time, their delight was audible. Mello got up and cheered, punching a gloved fist into the air. Matt beamed and started asking Light eager questions. Near's eyes lit up considerably and he started playing with his bangs, twiddling them around his long finger. 'When are we leaving?' Matt asked, looking the happiest L had ever seen him.

'As soon as possible, we are needed urgently in Japan.' The detective replied, a dry note in his voice.

'And will also be returning when we are no longer needed urgently in Japan, I wish to spend Christmas at home. I daresay you feel the same.' He cast a glance to Light, who seemed oblivious to his message.

The two of them left the trio to pack as their departure was later that night, and returned to the room they would no longer call home, at least whilst they were in Japan. 'Light-kun, please give me an honest answer. Do you wish to spend Christmas with your family this year?' The detective's voice was small and growing smaller with each word. He didn't want to be alone for yet another Christmas, this was why he was so intent on coming back to Wammys House for Christmas, hopefully with Light.

After much thought, Light finally replied. 'No. I'd like to visit whilst we are in Japan but I'd like to spend Christmas with you. We celebrate it as a family, something we choose to do. Christmas is actually quite popular in Japan, although we're Buddhist. But it's not as special to us as it is to you. I wish to stay with you for Christmas, no all the time.' Light conceded, his eyes burning bright with meaning.

'Oh Light...' L's heart swelled, he was really going to do this for him. He wrapped his arms around Light's neck and kissed him full on the mouth, his tongue pleading entrance. He explored the boy's mouth, which was warm and wet and tasted like Light. Between themselves they battled for dominance, but of course L won. He was the seme in this relationship after all. It was surprising how uke Light really was. He shrank under the detective's glance, quivered under his touch. L traced his long fingers up and down Light's clothed chest, longing to see the perfectly toned, tanned skin under it. He longed to have more from the caramel haired man, connect with him fully. It wasn't often that L met someone of his intellectual standards, as well as amazingly attractive, sexually pleasing (at least he hoped) and so much like himself. Light was perfect in every way, except the fact he used to be Kira. Kira. L. No matter how you put it, Kira and L just were not compatible. The poor man didn't know what he would become if the man he loved became Kira once again. It would surely destroy him, to see his beloved buried under a layer of evil once again. He loved this side of Light, the lighter side of Light. It was just the darker side, the Kira part of Light that was the problem. L shook off the thoughts and carried on channelling his love through the kiss. When they broke apart, a blush was spread across the boys face, making him all the more attractive. L smiled, he really did love this man. He just hoped to god that Light felt the same way about him.

Meanwhile, the trio's were almost bouncing off of the walls, two rooms down.

'A real investigation!'Matt exclaimed, still feeling the novelty of it.

'Do you think we'll get guns, like police officers?' Mello asked, clutching Matt's hand in excitement.

'Nope, there's a Japanese law against that.' Near dampened, but then sprung back. 'They don't say anything about tasers though!' He slipped his hand into Mello's and Matt's and created a circle. The three of them leaned into the middle and all three pairs of lips connected at the same time. Matt thought to himself, he had to admit this was so much better than just kissing one of them. He was in heaven, he had his two boyfriends by his side, he had two perfect father figures, little did he know what they'd been pretty much adopted by the couple, and he was now going to take part in a genuine investigation. It was all coming together for him. 'I love you guys,' he whispered when they parted. Near and Mello both smiled. They looked at each other and then advanced on Matt, each of them pinning one arm and one leg down. The blonde traced his hand down Matt's neck whilst Near planted mini kisses over every exposed part of his body. They worked their way up until they approached his flushed face. Both had unintentionally and unknowingly brushed against his erection, thankfully not visible, thanks to his jacket. 'We love you too.' They whispered on unison, and kissed his cheek on either side, and lay down either side of him, watching the stars out of the window.

**And that was chapter 13! I'm really sorry for the delayed update guys, I had my tablet confiscated whilst halfway through this chapter, but it's back now, and I start school in the morning! :O So I can't guarantee that I can update every night now, not with homework and piano lessons etc but I'll do my best to write every night, hopefully a chapter every 2/3 days. But you might get lucky and get a chapter everyday, it just depends how much homework I get. Hope you enjoyed this guys remember, 5 reviews before my next update and you get a lemon! I have a question for you:**

**Team L or Team Kira? Answer in reviews!**

**~HelixLawliet**


End file.
